The present invention pertains to new compositions of matter, to novel thermosettable compositions containing them and to cured products therefrom.
Thermosettable compositions such as polycyanates and polyepoxides are well known. Typical of these compositions are bisphenol A dicyanate and the diglycidyl ether of bisphenol A. Such compositions are useful in the preparation of castings, laminates, coatings and the like, with many desirable properties. However, there is room for improvement in the mechanical properties and physical properties, such as moisture resistance, of said castings, laminates, coatings, and the like.
The present invention provides a class of novel imide functional polyphenols as well as thermosettable polycyanates and polyepoxides thereof. The thermoset (cured) resins have an improvement in one or more properties such as hardness, flexural strength, flexural modulus, resistance to moisture, and the like.